Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of surgical instruments. In particular, the present disclosure relates to medical retractors and their methods of manufacture and use.
Background
Medical devices, such as surgical instruments (e.g. retractors, distractors, graspers, clamps, etc.), are typically constructed from hard materials that are poorly matched to the mechanical properties of biological structures (e.g. tissues, organs, blood vessels, nerves, etc.). More specifically, these tools are prone to creating stress concentrations that can result in tissue damage.
Medical devices that match the soft tissue properties of organs are needed.